A scroll-type fluid machine includes: a scroll unit having a fixed scroll and a movable scroll, which respectively have a spiral wrap standing on a bottom plate and which are meshed with respective wraps facing each other to form sealed spaces between both scroll wraps, where while the rotation-preventing mechanism prevents the rotation of the movable scroll, the movable scroll is orbited around the shaft center of the fixed scroll to change the volumes of the sealed spaces in order to compress or expand fluid.
As the rotation-inhibiting mechanism of such a scroll-type fluid machine, for example, there is known a rotation-inhibiting mechanism described in Patent Document 1. Specifically, multiple rotation-inhibiting parts, each composed of pins provided to protrude on the movable scroll side and the housing side, respectively, and a ring engaged with both pins, are arranged in the circumferential direction of the movable scroll. In such a structure, when the movable scroll is turned about the shaft center of the fixed scroll, the pin on the movable scroll side of each of the rotation-inhibiting parts is turned around the pin on the housing side while being restricted by the ring to inhibit the rotation of the movable scroll.